babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5 influences
Science fiction television series Babylon 5 draws upon many cultural myths and historical influences to inform and illustrate its characters and storylines. Cultural influences Babylon The most prominent influence is presented by the title itself. According to J. Michael Straczynski: I picked "Babylon" for the station, because a lot of what happens in the ''Babylon 5 story comes out of Babylonian creation myth, which says that the universe was born out of the conflict between order and chaos.Straczynski, J. Michael. "Chrysalis" commentary, ''Babylon 5: Season 1, disc 6. Unusual for a television series, this central theme, planned well before the show's production, develops only slowly and takes several seasons to become clear. The Lord of the Rings Several elements in B5 seem a lot like elements in J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy novel (first published in three volumes), The Lord of the Rings. For instance, in the first volume, The Fellowship of the Ring, the Black Riders first appear singly, then in progressively larger groups; B5 repeated this tension-building pattern early in its first season, when enemy forces known as the Shadows appear first singly, and then in vast numbers. Straczynski once stated: 15 May 1994 '' "My point of comparison, I suppose, would be "The Lord of the Rings," which spends the first several chapters, a LOT of time...on Bilbo's birthday party, dividing up his belongings, bringing in Frodo, the relationships between all the various Baggins's and other relatives, with Frodo waiting around, and finally hitting the Road.'' You get a*sense* of things happening around the corners, at the edges of the story, but for the most part, it's fairly standard. Now, you could stop at this point and say, "Well, so what's so special about this? It's just about somedumb birthday party." But it's the *book* (or books) that are truly extraordinary; it's where the road takes you. Like Tolkien, and Jonathan Carroll, whose wonderful books start out looking very nice and comfortable...and gradually take you to someplace strange and dark and unique"... http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/find/Usenet/jms94-05-usenet/14.html Additionally, the Shadows, like the Black Riders, strike a deep primal fear in everyone who sees them. The way the Shadows are spoken of, as the Darkness and the Enemy is reminiscent of how Sauron is spoken of in The Lord of the Rings. The most obvious reference from the book is the Rangers, who share their name and mission with one group of Tolkien's Rangers. Both are secretive orders that work covertly to protect a populace that is either unaware or openly hostile to them, and both are led by individuals of mixed race — Aragorn, who had blood of Men, Elves, and Maiar, and the half-human, half-Minbari Delenn. Just as the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen reunited the Humans and Elves, whose blood flowed through them both, the marriage of John Sheridan and Delenn reunited the Humans and Minbari, who shared each other's souls. The code of the Rangers, as stated by Marcus Cole in the episode "Grey 17 is Missing", is: "We walk in the dark places that no one else will enter. We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass." This is reminiscent of two scenes from The Lord of the Rings. The first is Aragorn's description of his Rangers during the Council of Elrond in The Fellowship of the Ring: "Lonely men are we, Rangers of the North, hunters — but hunters ever of the servants of the Enemy"; and the second is Gandalf's confrontation with the Balrog over the abyss in Moria, in particular his cry of "You cannot pass!" before he shatters the bridge. Furthermore, Gandalf has previously been warned (by Aragorn, no less) that he will die if he enters Moria (also known as Khazad-dûm); in B5, captain John Sheridan is warned that he will die if he goes to a planet called Z'ha'dum. Both men sacrifice themselves, fall into an abyss, and return in an altered form to unite the forces of good against the forces of evil. Kosh could also be compared to Gandalf, in that both are powerful beings who help gather the forces of Light together and act as a mentor towards the main heroes, Sheridan and Aragorn. Both also die in their duties, and both return, though Kosh's return was brief. About this matter Straczynski once wrote in one of his early statements about the series: 1/11/1993 7:29:00 PM Telestro: certainly one of our characters might go the way of Saruman....and one might go the way of Aragorn...and Gandalf...ah, well, that's always uncertain,isn't it? "Expect me when you see me."jms http://www.jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-7005&query=Aragorn Also, B5 takes place at "the dawn of the third age", and the defeat of Sauron in The Lord of the Rings is considered to be the ending event of the Third Age of Middle-earth. The third season of Babylon 5, the Shadow War, is depicted less as a typical science-fiction war than as a conflict between Darkness and Light comparable to the War of the Ring. The Shadows, like Sauron, were defeated before, but over time regained their strength and returned to start a new war. The First Ones were leaving the Galaxy to out beyond the Rim, just as the Elves were leaving Middle-earth to go to Valinor. After the Shadow War, all the First Ones leave for beyond the Rim. Likewise, after the War of the Ring, the Elves leave for Valinor. Both universes have difficulty getting all the various races to work together to stop the Enemy, since many of these races are suspicious and distrustful of one another. Aragorn was the rightful heir to the thrones of the sister realms Arnor and Gondor. Arnor had long since fallen, and Gondor's own royal line (Aragorn's relatives by blood) had ended. He was hated by the Steward Denethor who ruled Gondor in lieu of a king, and feared for his position if Aragorn returned to claim his birthright. Sheridan, comparatively, had to breakway from Earth and was declared a traitor by President Clark. Both Denethor and Clark committed suicide at their end. The Shadows, like Sauron, also have many servants and races working for them, that they summoned when they prepared to make war again. Both also infiltrated and influenced other rulers and nations, through Emperor Cartagia, President Clark, just as Sauron worked through Saruman and other forces of evil. The Shadow's Mr. Morden is their smooth-tongue advocate, just as Gríma "Wormtongue" was in Rohan for Saruman. Additionally, the Shadows use living beings as the central operating system of their warships. This theme of domination and alteration if similar to Sauron's desire to dominate life in Middle-earth and bend all to his will. Delenn's role is not dissimilar from Arwen's. Also, the Centauri and the Narns stand at different technological levels, just as Gondor and Rohan do in The Lord of the Rings. Gondor itself is described in Roman-like terms, whereas Rohan is more Anglo-Saxon. Gondor and the Centauri Republic are soldier states, whereas Rohan and the Narn Regime are more warrior-oriented. The former are older civilizations and the latter are younger civilizations, still imbibed with a spirit of dashing, even reckless, bravery and warrior heritage that is lacking in the former. Another parallelization that can be made between Babylon 5 and The Lord of the Rings is that of John Sheridan and Frodo: in the end of The Return of the King Frodo appears to carry too much of a burden to stay in Middle-earth, so he is honored by the elves who take him with them to Valinor inside the last ship. At the end of Sleeping in Light, Sheridan goes to Coriana 6 to die where he meets Lorien who apparently honors him by taking him to join the other First Ones beyond the Rim. The name Narns might be derived either from C. S. Lewis's The Chronicles of Narnia, or from Tolkien's Narn i Hîn Húrin in The Silmarillion which was itself almost certainly the inspiration for the name Narnia. The name of Tolkien's heart of elvendom, "Lórien" (or "Lothlórien") is given to the first of the First Ones in B5. (See "Lorien") The name of the Shadows' agent, Mr. Morden, may also reflect Tolkien's Mordor. The similar nature of the names Khazad-dûm and Z'ha'dum has been noted earlier. The creator of B5, J. Michael Straczynski (JMS), acknowledges Tolkien when a "techno-mage" loosely quotes The Fellowship of the Ring, where the character Gildor Inglorion says, "Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger." More parallel quotes can be found in this page: Babylon 5 "Babylon 5 meets Lord Of The Rings" Most notable: '' Gandalf to Frodo: "Expect me when you see me!"(Book I, Chapter 1, A Long-expected Party) G'kar: "Expect me, when you see me." Season 1, Chrysalis) The same quote reappears later in Crusade Galen: "Expect me, when you see me."(Crusade, War Zone)'' JMS has stated that people misunderstand the similarities between the two different stories. "They see a drop into a chasm, they think "Oh, Gandalf." Not understanding that the root of this goes back way, way, way further...to Orpheus and his kindred spirits". J. Michael Straczynski Subject: "Z'ha'dum" derivation? 6/28/1999 1:22:00 PM Not really, no...I always imagined that Z'ha'dum was originally the Minbari word for the place, and the Z'ha has echoes in Entil-zha and Isil-zha. The dum (doom) part is obvious. Not to say I wasn't aware of Khazad-dum, but it wasn't on my mind at the time. jms http://www.jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-1047&query=Dum He often says that B5 is "greatly informed by" but "is not" any particular preceding work of fiction or history. from a post that can be found in the Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5] 19 Mar 1995 (...) '' Of course I've read and enjoyed Tolkien. But as I've said, I have no interest in doing LoTR with the serial numbers filed off. I've dropped references to it in dialogue, but the structure of the story has nothing whatsoever to do with LoTR.'' However, there is strong evidence that the mythology created by Tolkien in The Silmarillion '' as a whole ( and not just The Lord of the Rings ) was used by Straczynski as a reference. He once stated: 4/22/1994 6:07:00 PM '' ''Tolkien's work had a *profound* effect on me in college; as I later read all of the background material, the reams and reams of "history" that he wrote to background his novels, I began to realize that *that's* the way to do it. ''So I tried to take that kind of approach, filling out as much as humanly possible about the universe, characters and history. It's the only really sensible way to tackle something this large. jmshttp://www.jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-9156&query=tolkien. '' Within the universe of B5 the story of the TV series has an analogous position with that filled by Lord of the Rings in the context of Tolkien's Legendarium: it is a transitional step between two eras, describing what can possibly be viewed as a "childhood's end" ,the maturing process of a younger race and its struggle to gain freedom of its predecessors. Thus the thematical importance of this common element of the two narratives: the pivotal "Third Ages". This is made explicit in a dialogue between Sheridan and Delenn of Into the Fire (Babylon 5). Their words have echoes of Gandalf's speech to Aragorn in The Steward and the King one of the chapters of the final book of The Lord of the Rings. Sheridan:We are all alone now, just the younger races. We can't blame anyone else from now on. It's a new age, Delenn. A third age! Delenn: Why third? Sheridan: We begun in chaos, too primitive to make our own decisions. Then we were manipulated from outside by forces that thought they knew what was best for us. And now – now we are finally standing on our own. Lorien was right, it's a great responsibility. This is ours now. Delenn: Strange. The galaxy seems somehow smaller now that the First Ones are gone forever." Sheridan: It feels like the magic's gone now. Delenn: No, not gone. Now we make our own magic. Now we create our own legends. Now we build the future. Now we stop-- Sheridan :--being afraid of shadows. http://www.bakers-place.co.uk/b5sherdelquotes.html And Gandalf said: ‘This is your realm, and the heart of the greater realm that shall be. The Third Age of the world is ended, and the new age is begun; and it is your task to order its beginning and to preserve what may be preserved. For though much has been saved, much must now pass away; and the power of the Three Rings also is ended. And all the lands that you see, and those that lie round about them, shall be dwellings of Men. For the time comes of the Dominion of Men, and the Elder Kindred shall fade or depart.’ http://homepage.eircom.net/~odyssey/Quotes/Written/Tolkien.html Thus, as stated in one site , it seems that Babylon 5 used Tolkienian myths as a "not isomorphic template" or a "detailed guide".This minucious study of possible "Tolkienian" influences in B5 ( not limited to the "trilogy") can be found in this page: Mythic Well. There is an essay made by Tim Enloe making comparisons between Babylon 5 and Tolkien in regards to their respective takes into religion and theism :An Ode to Babylon 5, or What the Atheist Taught Me About Christian Culture In his opinion Babylon 5 can be viewed as an "atheistic mirror image" of Tolkien's mythology and, more specifically, of The Lord of the Rings. The Silmarillion Direct influences from the Silmarillion (Sheridan-Delenn/Beren and Lúthien similarities): A Note on Tolkien, Sinclair, Sheridan, and Delenn The stories of both the couples present several parallels. The story of Arwen and Aragorn mentioned in the previous section repeats several of the same elements presented in Beren and Lúthien. However, it is in the last tale that there is a dead mortal man resurrected with a diminished extent of life that marries with a female of another species that become human in order to stay with him, a sequence of events that resembles the lives of Sheridan and Delenn. The name Valen, given to Jeffrey Sinclair after his transformation by the triluminary into a Minbari-human hybrid, was admitedly a homage to Vala (the singular form of the term Valar the angelic guardians of the World in Tolkien's mythology), and the character presents several correspondences with Eärendil that was a half elven. The Vorlons, the Shadows and the First Ones as ancient races of the universe are quite similar with the Valar and the Maiar, both of them can present themselves with several appearances/forms to a viewer as occurred in the case of the Vorlons (and Lorien). The visible forms chosen by the Valar and Maiar were fanar, radiant translucid "raiments" very akin to the "angelic" forms presented by the Vorlons. In an extensive quote of the text of The Road Goes Ever On Tolkien gives a detailed description of fanar's concept http://p200.ezboard.com/fosanwefrm8.showPrevMessage?topicID=12.topic.on In Quenya, however, the simple word fana acquired a special sense. Owing to the close association of the High-Elves with the Valar, it was applied to the "veils" or "raiment" in which the Valar presented themselves to physical eyes. These were the bodies in which they were self-incarnated. (...)The High-Elves said that these forms were always in some degree radiant, as if suffused with a light from within. In Quenya, fana thus came to signify the radiant and majestic figure of one of the great Valar. In Sindarin, especially as used by the High-Elves, the originally identical word fân (fan-), "cloud," was also given the same sense. Fan-uilos thus in full signified "bright (angelic) figure ever white (as snow)." A comparative list of the several parallels between the Valar and the Maiar with the Vorlons/First Ones can be found herehttp://www.katspace.org/fandom/b5/myth1a The name of the First One Lorien is a homage to the Vala Lórien of Tolkien's mythology. The true name of the Vala was Irmo and Lórien, strictly speaking, was his habitation, his gardens in Aman the Blessed Realm. The name was given also to the forest of Middle-earth that was the kingdom of Galadriel and Celeborn. The Centauri God of the Underworld mentioned by Londo Mollari in The Parliament of Dreams is called Mogath, a name that resembles the epithet given to the first Dark Lord of The Silmarillion, Morgoth. Londo : Here! This is Denzann, god of food, and this is Li, goddess of passion! And Mogath, god of the underworld and protector of front doors! Gods by the bushel! Gods by the pound! Gods for all occasions! http://www.visi.com/~wildfoto/synopsis/108.html In Tolkien's books, Morgoth was a rebel Vala (an angelic quardian of the world that can be seen as a "god") and was the ruler of two non-metaphysical "underworlds" (they were "real" places of our planet Earth): the dark fortresses Utumno and Angband. In The Book of Lost Tales which were the earliest form of the complex of fictional myths that would eventually comprise The Silmarillion, Morgoth, with the old form of his name, Melko ( preceding "Melkor") was, literally, a ruler/tormentor of the evil spirits of the dead that were thus http://www.thetolkienwiki.org/wiki.cgi?FAQ/Where__do__men__go__after__they__diepunished by their "Mistress of Death", the old version of the valië (female vala) Nienna. Some then she keeps in Mandos beneath the mountains and some she drives forth beyond the hills and Melko seizes them and bears them to Angamandi, or the Hells of hen, where they have evil days. Book of Lost Tales I, "The coming of the Valar and the building of Valinor" The name Morgoth was already used by Straczynski in an episode of the He-Man series that he wrote:The Origin of the Sorceress. In the cartoon, Morgoth was a "wizard who sought too much power and was banished to another dimension by the Ancients". A fate that resembles the banishment by the Valar of the Tolkienian Morgoth to the Outer Dark beyond the Door of Night in the Silmarillion's conclusion. The Outer Dark can be equated both with the darkness of the starry "night" that is out of Arda , the Earth, or with the Outer Darkness, The Night or Void that is beyond the confines of Time itself. The Galactic Rim of Babylon 5 seems to have a similar function with the Void of The Silmarillion. Both of them are places of exile to the disruptive forces of both the universes: Morgoth in Tolkien's Legendarium and the Shadows/Vorlons in B5.The Galactic Rim, due to the atheistic and "less-Manichaean" tendence of the narrative of B5, is also akin with Aman The Blessed Realm of Tolkien's mythology being a place of enlightenment, transcendence and voluntary exile of the elder races. The former Sorceress. of Grayskullhttp://austin.rubberslug.com/gallery/inv_info.asp?ItemID=170502 that appears in the He-Man episode also had a name derived from Tolkien: Kuduk Ungol. Kuduk is the Westron form of Hobbit and can be interpreted as derived of kûd-dûkan, meaning 'hole-dweller'.The last part "Ungol" means "spider" in sindarin. Therefore, Kuduk Ungol can be translated as a "hole dweller spider". There is great controversy about the fact if Straczynski used the Elvish idioms of Tolkien in the development of the language of the Minbari. The use of Kuduk Ungol suggests that Straczynski indeed uses some words of the languages created by Tolkien. The Shadow Planet Killers or Death Clouds, the giant machines capable of destroying worlds that were used by the Shadows, have several resemblances with the Unlight. The Unlight is a dark emanation of Ungoliant, an evil creature of The Silmarillion incarnated in the form of a giant spider. She helped Morgoth in his dark deeds. Like the Planet Killer's shadow cloak the Unlight resembles a cloud of inscrutable darkness, capable of strangle the very will power of any living thing ensnared by it and obliterate all the light. It can be woven like a web. Ungoliant used it to saciate her infinite hunger for luminous energy and also to hide herself and Morgoth, making both invisible to the Valar and capable of provoking the Darkening_of_Valinor. The cloud surrounding the Shadow Planet Killer presents the same attributes, generating opaque darkness and draining energy of all that is entrapped within it, star vessels, power sources, etc. It conceals a "web" or "net-like" matrix of numerous destructive mechanisms that is the Planet Killer properly said. The "physical" forms of the Shadows and the general appearance of their starships are very similar with spiders making them and the products of the Shadows's tecnology possible homages to Ungoliant and all her progeny that includes Shelob of The Lord of the Rings. Babylon_5:_The_Lost_Tales was the name given by Straczynski to the anthology show set in the Babylon 5 universe. Straczynski has described the stories as ones he had for the Babylon 5 television series, but never had the time to produce. The name itself is, probably, a homage to The Book of Lost Tales. Shakespeare A plethora of Shakespearian quotes and misquotes peppers Babylon 5 dialogue, Macbeth being a notable favorite. The legend of King Arthur Two episodes highlight the influence of the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The Battle of the Line is an analogy of King Arthur's final battle. Delenn is associated with the Lady of the Lake. Sheridan is unquestionably King Arthur, gathering the disparate alien races under one alliance. Lennier reveals himself as Lancelot when he betrays the Rangers over his feelings for Delenn, and Kosh may literally or figuratively be Merlin. Marcus Cole suggests that Kosh, like Merlin, might see the future by remembering it, and that Kosh may have visited Earth and modeled the Round Table after his acquaintances on Babylon 5. In fact Kosh may not have needed to remember the future through some unusual unexplained means as Marcus theorises: it is well established that Kosh knew Valen, the Minbari religious leader responsible for founding the Grey Council. Valen was in fact Jeffrey Sinclair, a Human sent back into the past, and Kosh may easily have become aware of future events through Valen/Sinclair, especially since he was a telepath. Excalibur appears three times in the series: once as a ship involved with the battle against General Hague, an actual sword and again as the ship charged with finding a cure for the Drakh plague and saving Earth, the second Victory class destroyer (the Victory herself, and the shipyards to construct more vessels of her class, were destroyed shortly after Victory was launched). Note the episode: "A Late Delivery from Avalon." Finally, there also is the obvious reference to the Holy Grail in the eponymous episode. Forbidden Planet The Great Machine on Epsilon 3 in the episode "A Voice in the Wilderness" appears to be an homage to the ancient Krell machine in the movie Forbidden Planet (1956), especially in the overhead shot of a narrow bridge that runs through a vast space surrounded by alien machinery. However, JMS said that he did that because it looked right, and it would not have mattered if it wasn't the shot from Forbidden Planet. Ancient Greek myth Many of the Earth Alliance ships in B5 are named after characters from Greek or Roman myths, such as Sheridan's command prior to Babylon 5, the Agamemnon. JMS has said repeatedly that G'Kar is his Cassandra character, who predicts the future but whose warnings go unheard. The frequent quotation of Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem Ulysses in the series could also be seen as a reference to Greek myths. The ship that begins the Earth-Minbari war is called the Prometheus, thus setting the stage for the reason for Babylon 5's existence, also draws from Greek mythology. Childhood's End The concept of "younger races" like humanity growing past its early, primitive stages and ascending to some higher plane of existence is reminiscent of Childhood's End of Arthur C. Clarke. The fourth-season finale of Babylon 5, "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars", depicts the mankind of one million years in the future as having physically evolved past mortal, "corporeal" bodies into true beings of energy, similar to the conclusion of the book . The first season episode "Mind War" also touches on this theme, through the fate of Jason Ironheart The novel is one of the favorite books of Straczynski.PIONEERING A NEW FRONTIER IN TELEVISION PRODUCTION:The Making of "Babylon 5" Alfred Bester Science fiction writer Alfred Bester provided the inspiration for Babylon 5's telepathic Psi Corps in his 1953 novel The Demolished Man. In the novel, telepaths band together under the control of the "Esper Guild", which is very similar to the Psi Corps -- with the exception that they are a benevolent society of telepaths, and not sinister like the Psi Corps. Straczynski paid homage to Bester by naming a main telepath character, Alfred Bester, after the author. The chronicles of Dune JMS noted in the DVD release of Babylon 5 that one of his favorite science fiction stories is Frank Herbert's Dune. There may be analog between the Padishah Empire and the Centauri, the Psi Corps or the Bene Gesserit, the Vorlons and the Spacing Guild, the Narn and Fremen. Other cultural influences * The Prisoner - the Psi Corps show many similarities to this British television series, including a modified salute and use of the phrase "Be seeing you". However, Straczynski claimed that the use of the phrase "Be seeing you" in Babylon 5 was just a coincidence and was not an intentional relation to The Prisoner. http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/083.html#JS * The EarthForce Destroyers bear a striking resemblance to the Russian spacecraft Aleksei Leonov from 2010: Odyssey Two. * The design of the Babylon 5 space station itself appears to be based upon the concept of an O'Neill cylinder, a space habitat design proposed by the physicist and space pioneer Gerard K. O'Neill in his 1973 book The High Frontier. This is confirmed by JMS and the class of space station is the O'Neill class.Star Wars origins-Other science fictioncontains some images with more possible comparisons. * The Gunstar of the Last Starfighter was the source to the Star Fury's design. The B5 starship can be considered a "minor variation". [Gunstar Star fury The Last Starfighter also presents an alien being whose name is "Centauri" *Other book, television, and film influences include Blake's 7, E. E. Smith's Lensman novels, the Cthulhu mythos and George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. * The idea of monks preserving technology after a devastating nuclear war on earth as seen in the episode "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars" seems to be at least influenced by the novel A Canticle for Leibowitz by Walter M. Miller, Jr.. * Several scenes visually refer to other works, usually other TV shows or movies, such as the scene in "And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place" in which Lord Refa is killed, which recreates a similar scene from the film Cabaret. Historical and political influences Churchill and World War II Neville Chamberlain at Heston Airport in September 1938. He said: "My good friends, for the second time in our history, a British Prime Minister has returned from Germany bringing peace with honour. I believe it is peace for our time." "There will be peace in our time," remarks a human diplomat after signing a treaty with the Centauri, who later invade many planets surrounding their own territory. Sheridan ponders Churchill's Coventry dilemma. This is the classic 'Do I save lives now, knowing that it will give away to the enemy, that we have broken their code/have spies in place and will likely cost lives in the future and extend the war' dilemma. Churchill himself only faced this dilemma generally. After all, how would he know how bad the Coventry raid (14 November, 1940) would be, beforehand. Unfortunately for Sheridan, this widely believed tale is an urban myth - the truth is that Churchill was made aware that a German bombing raid was planned but it was assumed that the target would be London. It was only minutes before the attack took place that Coventry was identified as the true target. The [[EAS Churchill|EAS Churchill]] is the rebel ship lost defending B5 during the Earth civil war. Destroyed on 4-15-2260 when her captain rammed her into the [[EAS Agrippa|EAS Agrippa]] after taking heavy damage. Roman history and I, Claudius The Centauri Emperor Cartagia believes himself a god. His demise leads to Londo's unlikely ascension to the throne, and then ultimately to Vir's even more unlikely succession. This parallels the story of Claudius (never seriously considered a contender; a stammering cripple; note that Londo was 'crippled' by a Drakh 'keeper'), who is made Emperor of Rome when mad Emperor Caligula (another self-appointed god, and note the similarity of the names) is killed.http://www.sf-foundation.org/publications/academictrack/keen.php Caligula is probably the most obvious comparison, hence why I had that name reflect that sound a little bit. I wanted someone who you would be very much in fear of, not because he was rampaging around screaming all the time, but because he was completely and totally arbitrary. J. Michael Straczynski, quoted in Jane Killick, Babylon 5: No Surrender, No Retreat (New York 1998), p. 36 The Centauri also traditionally use murder (especially by poison) as a political tool, almost as frequently as described in the novel I, Claudius by Robert Graves. Other historical and political influences * Dark Ages. The idea of monks preserving technology (knowledge) in a Dark Age can also be link back to real history and the preservation & production of manuscript in the libraries & scriptoriums of monasteries in the Dark Ages. * One of the Night Watch members in the third season quotes Thomas Jefferson: "Eternal vigilance is the price of freedom," to support the concept of Nightwatch, whereas Jefferson meant it as a warning against the idea. * The diplomatic set-up on Babylon 5 is clearly modeled on the United Nations with the five member Babylon 5 Advisory Council roughly analogous to the Security Council and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds representing the General Assembly. * Another historical reference is the assassination of JFK, pre-figuring the assassination of Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago. Following the assassination, the swearing in of Morgan Clark is designed to re-create the scene aboard Air Force One when Lyndon Johnson was sworn in. In fact, the pilot movie, The Gathering, was originally intended to open with a voiceover taken from news coverage of JFK's assassination. Other influences Carl Sagan In S02-E04 [[A Distant Star|''(A Distant Star)]] [[Delenn|''Delenn]] expresses to ''Sheridan'' the perspective that we (all living beings) are created from the same elements that make up the B-5 station, and the stars (ie. nitrogen, iron, hydrogen, etc). She says we are made of 'star stuff'. We are the universe itself, become conscious, and trying to figure itself out. This perspective is almost taken verbatim from Carl Sagan's ''Cosmos'' (episode 1). Joseph Campbell JMS has remarked that B5 doesn't deliberately follow Joseph Campbell's myth-arc but he acknowledges that many of its elements are present. Christianity Despite JMS's professed atheism, Babylon 5 contains many references to Christian ideas. Several episode titles refer, directly or indirectly, to elements of the Christian faith, notably the third season episode "Passing Through Gethsemane", but also "A Voice in the Wilderness" and "And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place" (which is also the title of a lively gospel song). Moreover, the monks led by Brother Theo may not be explicitly Christian, but certainly seem based on Christian monastic orders. Overall, Babylon 5 strove for even-handedness in its treatment of religions, notably in the multi-faith gatherings in the episodes "And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place" and "The Parliament of Dreams", although arguably the appearance of Kosh in the guise of a Christian angel could be seen as subversive even though many religions share the concept of "angels" or "beings of light". References *transcript of a formal conference with J. Michael Straczynski *When Hobbits and Vorlons collidehttp://scottsmovies.com/comments/c020103.html *I, Cartagia: a mad emperor in Babylon 5 and his historical antecedents http://www.sf-foundation.org/publications/academictrack/keen.phpCategory:Babylon 5